Tamers All Around
by DG
Summary: UPDATE And see, what did I tell you? Miracles don't happen. Anyway, we meet the Guardian, and the plot thickens. Or possibly thins, depending on your point of view. Bumped up to PG, just in case.
1. You Just Can't Keep A King Down

Takato was tired. After a grueling day of school it had started to rain, and he and Kazu couldn't play Digimon.  
  
" Guilmon! Guilmon!" Takato cried as he entered the park. Something was in the trees.  
  
" Calumon, quit hiding up there," Takato sighed.  
  
" I'm not Calumon!" the thing cried. It burst out. Takato pulled out his D-Power.  
  
" DemiDevimon? Rookie level, his attack is Demi Dart," Takato said, looking at the scan.  
  
" Demi Dart!"  
  
" Pyrosphere!"  
  
" Huh? Guilmon!" Takato said, seeing his Digimon. As Guilmon moved in for the kill, Calumon appeared, and the red triangle on his forehead began to glow, and DemiDevimon digivolved to Devimon.  
  
" Guilmon, you've got to digivolve!" Takato cried.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!"  
  
" Now, attack!" Takato cried.  
  
" There's been another bio-emerge. I can't get a tag on it," Riley said, " It moved through the portal to fast for us to send out a tracer."  
  
" Then we'll have to let the unwanted ones to defeat him," Yamaki said. He sounded angry, but with Yamaki, it was hard to tell.  
  
" Plasma Blade!" Growlmon cried.  
  
" Nightmare Claw!" Devimon cried back.  
  
" Gargo Pellets!"  
  
" Henry!" Takato cried, smiling.  
  
" Hey, we saw you were under attack, so Terriermon digivolved," Henry said.  
  
" Are you two going to talk all day, or are we going to fight?" Gargomon said, aiming at Devimon.  
  
" Right," the two humans said.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Takato cried.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Flamedramon's Fire Rocket!" Henry cried. Growlmon became super fast, while Gargomon's guns were replaced with flame claws.  
  
" Plas-"  
  
" Ma-"  
  
" Blade!" Growlmon cried, moving super fast, and right before vanishing firing.  
  
" Fire Rocket!" Gargomon cried, jumping in the air and firing. Devimon was weakening, but he wasn't beat yet.  
  
" Fox Tail Inferno!" Devimon was deleted. Kyubimon absorbed his data.  
  
" Good going, Kyubimon," Reika smiled.  
  
" Hey! Growlmon and Gargomon had control of the situation!" Takato growled at Reika.  
  
" So? A talented Tamer took over where you two obviously needed help, right Kyubimon?"  
  
" That's the way I saw it," Kyubimon snickered. Reika and Kyubimon walked off.  
  
" That girl is really getting annoying," Takato growled as Growlmon and Gargomon dedigivolved.  
  
" Takato, can we go ahead and eat now?" Guilmon asked. Takato turned to Calumon.  
  
" Calumon, why did you help DemiDevimon digivolve?" he asked.  
  
" I'm sorry. It's just when I see a Digimon in trouble, I can't help but help them digivolve," Calumon said, bringing in his ears.  
  
" At least he isn't doodling on the soccer field anymore," Henry sighed.  
  
" You have a point," Takato said, sighing as well.  
  
" Renamon, that was a great battle. I wonder if you can easily defeat an Ultimate level Digimon yet," Reika snickered.  
  
" Perhaps. We'll never know unless one comes through the Digital Field."  
  
" Maybe we should have let some of the other Digimon came out when you found me."  
  
" Reika! I'm home!" her mom cried.  
  
" That woman never does anything right. Does she expect me to come running like some helpless two-year-old?" Reika sighed, " You'd better make yourself scarce. We don't want her to find out about you- yet."  
  
" So, the babe is a secret, huh?" Impmon said, making a fireball over his second finger.  
  
" Not so fast," a voice said behind him.  
  
" Eh? Oh no! Not you!" Impmon cried in fear.  
  
" Sir! There's been a bio-emerge faster than anything! It's just not natural!" Tally cried.  
  
" This has to be someone's idea of a twisted joke. Riley, send a tracer anyway. Let's see what we've got," Yamaki said, his veil of mystery starting to tear.  
  
`Reika.'  
  
Reika stopped eating. " May I be excused," she said, not waiting for a reply. She grabbed her gear and headed out.  
  
" There's a new Digimon out here," Renamon said.  
  
" Let's see just who this one is," Reika said, pulling out her D-Power. It showed the Digimon. " What? Renamon, how is this possible? A Mega has appeared!"  
  
" What?" Renamon said.  
  
" He may be to powerful, even for Kyubimon. Maybe you should go higher," Reika said, smirking.  
  
" Right."  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Renamon, digivolve to... Kyubimon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Kyubimon, digivolve to... Taomon!"  
  
" Great, another Digimon. Let's go," Takato said.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Growlmon, digivolve to... MegaloGrowlmon!" (A/N: I know I've mainly gone by the dub here, but I prefer MegaloGrowlmon and SaintGargomon over their dub names any day)  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Terriermon, digivolve to... Gargomon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Gargomon, digivolve to... Rapidmon!"  
  
" Now we're good to go and fight this new Digimon," Henry said.  
  
" Oh no you don't. KingEtemon is ours," Reika called behind them.  
  
" Monkey Wrench!" the Mega cried.  
  
" Ah!" the Tamers cried as the attack hit.  
  
" Rapid Fire!"  
  
" Bonhitsusen!"  
  
" Megalo Fire!" (A/N: I didn't have access to the Internet when writing this.)  
  
" Ah, ah, ah. Now, now, kiddies. It's not nice to play with fire," KingEtemon snickered.  
  
" How do we beat this guy when he's at the Mega level?" Takato cried.  
  
" We have to concentrate our attacks at where he's weak!" Henry cried.  
  
" Weak? He's a Mega! He doesn't have any weaknesses!" Takato cried.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Angewomon's Celestial Arrow, activate!" Reika cried.  
  
" We have to follow her lead!" Henry cried, grabbing a card.  
  
" Right," Takato said.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! AeroVeedramon's Magnum Crusher, activate!" Henry cried, slashing a card.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Myotismon's Grisly Wing attack, activate!" Takato cried, slashing a card.  
  
" Monkey Wrench!"  
  
" Celestial Arrow!"  
  
" Magnum Crusher!"  
  
" Grisly Wing!" KingEtemon missed. Taomon, Rapidmon, and MegaloGrowlmon didn't.  
  
" Yeeeeaaaahhhhh!" KingEtemon cried, deleting. All three Digimon absorbed the data.  
  
" I knew KingEtemon would be easy for you. But me, I am powerful," a Digimon said, appearing.  
  
" I recognize him from the Digimon Movie! That's Diaboromon!" Takato cried.  
  
" What?" Reika and Henry cried, looking at him.  
  
" Yes, and now, I can even do this!" Diaboromon cried, beginning to spin. The data Rapidmon, Taomon, and MegaloGrowlmon left them, and KingEtemon reappeared. Diaboromon pulled him in his spin, and the Tamers all began to look scared.  
  
" Diaboromon!"  
  
" KingEtemon!"  
  
" DNA digivolve to... KingDiaboromon!"  
  
" Oh no! They DNA digivolved!" Henry cried.  
  
" Is Calumon around?" Takato asked, while pinching himself.  
  
" Web Wrench!" KingDiaboromon cried. The Tamers and their Digimon scattered.  
  
" Hey! What's that?" Henry asked, pointing to the sky.  
  
" Nightmare Flame!" the Digimon cried. The fireball fired right at KingDiaboromon.  
  
" Ahhhhh!" KingDiaboromon cried, and Taomon stepped up.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Offense Chip Green, activate!" Reika cried, slashing a card.  
  
" Bonhitsusen!" Taomon cried. KingDiaboromon began to fall apart. Taomon absorbed the data.  
  
" Okay, that was officially weird," Takato said as MegaloGrowlmon dedigivolved to Guilmon.  
  
" I don't care how weird it was, we're going to be read the riot act! It's after nine!" Henry said, pointing at a clock.  
  
" Oh no! Henry, could you take Guilmon back to the park? Mom always wants home at 8:30!" Takato said.  
  
" Okay. No problem. I can just sneak into my room," Henry said, Terriermon climbed onto his back.  
  
` Just who was that Digimon who stopped KingDiaboromon? Nightmare Flame is not an attack I've heard of. And is that Digimon a Tamed Digimon, or a wild Digimon?" Takato thought.  
  
Who is this mysterious Digimon, and just how he stop an evil Digimon like KingDiaboromon like that without breaking a sweat? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters! 


	2. Mucho About Tamers

" Plasma Blade!"  
  
" V-Nova Blast!"  
  
" Oh no you don't!"  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Growlmon became super fast.  
  
" Plas-"  
  
" Ma-"  
  
" Blade!" Veedramon deleted and Growlmon absorbed Veedramon's data.  
  
" Darn. He beat us to him," Kyubimon said, " Who was it anyway?"  
  
" Veedramon. Champion. He would have been a pushover for you, anyway," Reika smiled at the thought of another easier win for her Digimon.  
  
" There are too many wild ones nowadays. Perhaps Hypnos is wrong, and we should go ahead and let these wild ones through," Tally said.  
  
" You're lucky Yamaki is on lunch break. Otherwise Natty would be my partner instead of you," Riley said.  
  
" Well, at least I have an open mind," Tally grumbled.  
  
" Yes, and you also have closed eyes. There's another wild one trying to break through. I've sent a tracer after it," Riley said.  
  
" Shurimon. Armor level. Double Stars and Aqua Skim. You know what to do, big guy," the Tamer said.  
  
" Right!" the Digimon moved out and attacked. " Chrono Breaker!" he cried.  
  
" Double Stars!" Shurimon cried back.  
  
" Shurimon has a weakness to virus types, so..."  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Virus Chip, activate!" Clockmon's type became a Virus.  
  
" Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon cried. Shurimon was deleted. Clockmon absorbed his data.  
  
" Okay Clockmon, you can dedigivolve now," the boy smiled. Clockmon disappeared, and was replaced with a ToyAgumon.  
  
" Sukamon. Champion of the Virus type. Smash, Party Time and Bomber. He's a pushover. Waltz all over him, Muchomon," she smirked.  
  
" Right! Tropical Beak!" Muchomon cried.  
  
" Bomber!" Sukamon cried. Muchomon flew up and quickly avoided it.  
  
" Tropical Beak!" Muchomon cried, and this time Sukamon was unable to avoid anything. Muchomon absorbed Sukamon's data.  
  
" Ready to go home?" she asked Muchomon.  
  
" Been ready," Muchomon said, flying into her backpack.  
  
" Well. The almighty Jewel does it again," the boy smirked.  
  
" Addison, if you weren't my boyfriend, you'd be in serious pain," Jewel said.  
  
" Hey, we gotta have something in common," Addison smirked and gave one of those playboy smiles.  
  
" Kokuwamon! Go!" yet another boy cried.  
  
" This should be fun," Kokuwamon smiled. The boy pulled out a D-Power.  
  
" Stingmon. Champion level. Spiking Strike and Evil Antenna. If he gets too powerful, all you have to do is digivolve!" the boy cried.  
  
" I understand, Alec!" Kokuwamon cried, " Mini Scissor Claw!"  
  
" Spiking Strike!" Kokuwamon, using brains, jumped, making Stingmon miss. Kokuwamon didn't.  
  
" Sorry, Stingmon. You just didn't know when to give up," Alec smiled. Kokuwamon landed back on the ground.  
  
" Nice going," Addison said, appearing behind Alec. Jewel was with him.  
  
" So, are we going to go pick up Lee, or what?" Jewel asked.  
  
" Kunemon, it's Flymon time!" Lee cried.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Kunemon, digivolve to... Flymon!"  
  
" Centarumon, Data, Champion level, his attacks: Solar Ray and Jet Gallop. Go for it, Flymon!" Lee cried.  
  
" Brown Stinger!" Flymon cried.  
  
" Another easy win," Lee said. Flymon returned to Kunemon, and crawled into Lee's backpack. He turned seeing Alec, Addison, and Jewel waiting.  
  
" Okay, so are we all ready for another grueling night of Card Battle?" Addison smirked.  
  
" I'm a little tired of Digi-Battle. Maybe we should search for those kids we saw last night. I mean, KingDiaboromon wasn't deleted by Nightmare Flame last night. It was that fox Digimon," Lee said.  
  
" Yeah, we know there are other Tamers in this poor, under attack city, but the truth is, they aren't needed. We've got enough power with the four of us. We are not going to join them or find them," Addison said. Something moved in the trees, making Kunemon, Muchomon, ToyAgumon, and Kokuwamon to emerge from their hiding spots. The Digimon emerged from the trees.  
  
" Play?" Calumon asked, bowling Alec over.  
  
" I think it's friendly," Jewel chuckled.  
  
" Let's play!" Calumon cried.  
  
" Sorry, but we'd rather go," Addison said, surpressing a chuckle.  
  
" Calumon, where are you?" Takato cried.  
  
" Uh oh! He sounds too close! He'll see Kokuwamon, Kunemon, ToyAgumon, and Muchomon!" Jewel hissed. Takato emerged from the brush, Guilmon following him.  
  
" A Digimon?" Lee hissed, seeing Guilmon.  
  
" Hey! Takato, are they Tamers too?" Guilmon asked while Jewel pulled out her D-Power.  
  
" There's no data on that Digimon, but the one that nearly K.O.'ed Alec is Calumon," Jewel whispered to Addison.  
  
" Odd. Let's talk to him about his Digimon," Lee whispered.  
  
" We've got no choice. Let me talk," Addison whispered, then walked to Takato.  
  
" Tamers? Guilmon, what are you talkin- Oh. Heh, heh, hi," Takato chuckled.  
  
" So, you're a Digimon Tamer? You didn't, by any chance, face a Digimon called KingDiaboromon last night?" Addison asked.  
  
" You were there?" Takato said.  
  
" Do the words Nightmare Flame mean anything to you?" Lee said, popping up behind Addison. After the words were out of Lee's mouth, Reika dropped to the ground.  
  
" So, you're the ones I should thank for Renamon's major victory last night," she said.  
  
" I need one of those instant ice packs, cause, girl, you're givin' me a fever," Lee said, beginning to drool. Jewel grabbed his ear.  
  
" I hear Antarctica is nice this time of year," she said, dragging Lee away.  
  
" You'll have to excuse Lee. He's at that age," Addison sighed *Cue that little cloud/clam thinige, closed eyes, and open mouth*.  
  
" Uhhhhh, what the heck is going on here?" Takato said.  
  
" Don't ask," Kunemon said.  
  
" More Digimon? Well, then. It's time for a fight!" Reika said.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Renamon, digivolve to... Kyubimon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Kyubimon, digivolve to... Taomon!"  
  
" So, that's the way you wanna play it?" Addison chuckled.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" ToyAgumon, digivolve to... Clockmon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Clockmon, digivolve to... Timemon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Muchomon, digivolve to... Flarerizamon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Flarerizamon, digivolve to... Gigadramon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Kokuwamon, digivolve to... Kuwagamon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Kuwagamon, digivolve to... Okuwamon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Kunemon, digivolve to... Flymon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Flymon, digivolve to... Cyberdramon!"  
  
" Time to fly!" Cyberdramon cried as Lee hopped on his back. He flew into the air while Okuwamon and Gigadramon followed the suit.  
  
" Erase Claw!" Cyberdramon cried.  
  
" Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon cried.  
  
" Gigabyte Wing!" Gigadramon cried.  
  
" Nightmare Flame!" Timemon cried.  
  
" Guilmon, we have to do something," Takato cried.  
  
" Right," Guilmon said.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Hyper-chip activate!" (I know I'm only using a small number of Digi-Modify, but I can't do anything else but what they've done on the show and of course, the Digimon attacks)  
  
" Pyrosphere!" Guilmon cried, shooting straight for the battlefield.  
  
" Stay out of this, little boy. This is between me and real Tamers," Reika said.  
  
" Do as she says, or we won't be responsible for the consequences, namely the deletion of your Digimon!" Addison snarled.  
  
" That's right, now get out of here with your Digimon and the little guy!" Jewel cried as Gigadramon shot at Taomon.  
  
" Little?" Calumon asked.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Growlmon, digivolve to... MegaloGrowlmon!" With six Digimon fighting, they all took corners. Corners that, of course, formed a digital field.  
  
Yamaki had returned from lunch upset. Four wild ones had escaped.  
  
" Riley, do better," he'd growled.  
  
" Sir, another wild one is trying to bio-emerge. I've already sent the tracer, but this one seems to be extra strong. Oh!" Riley cried. Her panel exploded, sending sparks into her helmet, throwing her back.  
  
" Riley!" Yamaki cried. He ran toward her.  
  
" He's strong, whatever he is. He just destroyed the tracer," Tally said.  
  
" Forget the wild one, call a medic," Yamaki growled.  
  
" Aye sir."  
  
" Sir," Riley groaned weakly.  
  
" Riley," Yamaki said.  
  
" Sir, the wild one, he has the power to destroy Hypnos headquarters. We have no choice. The unwanted ones need to help," she groaned, then fell unconscious.  
  
The digital field opened. With the smoke covering the area, no one could see a thing. Finally, when the smoke cleared, the Tamers all turned pale.  
  
" No," Addison whispered.  
  
" Ohmigod," Jewel cried, putting a hand to her mouth. The black Digimon turned to face the Tamers.  
  
" We've got to be dreaming," Lee whispered.  
  
" Oh no," Alec whispered.  
  
" What are we going to do?" Takato whispered.  
  
Who is it that's scaring the Tamers this badly? Should they run? Are they going to continue fighting? Find out in the next Digimon, Digital Monsters! 


	3. The Darkness Digimon Assult

" What are we going to do?" Jewel gasped, looking at the evil Digimon that had just come through the Digital field.  
  
" He's worse than Diaboromon," Alec murmured.  
  
" Scarier than Apoclaymon," Lee whispered.  
  
" More powerful than MaloMyotismon," Addison muttered.  
  
" And more lethal than all of them," Takato said.  
  
" Should we attack?" Timemon asked.  
  
" No. We're not ready for him," Addison said, beginning to turn green.  
  
" We are here to protect you guys!" Cyberdramon cried.  
  
" Uhhh, guys, I'd say we need to go!" Okuwamon cried, grabbing Lee. The other Digimon followed the suit as a giant orange globe blasted the area they'd been standing in. *Have you guessed the Digimon yet?*  
  
The medics had arrived at Hypnos HQ. Riley was taken away in the ambulance. Tally and Yamaki were standing in the control room.  
  
" Riley was onto something. Tally, send five tracers to his location," Yamaki growled.  
  
" Aye sir," Tally murmured.  
  
" So, you met new Tamers?" Henry asked.  
  
" Yeah. They were a lot like Reika. And it's our faults that this Digimon is out. MegaloGrowlmon, Taomon, Okuwamon, Timemon, Cyberdramon, and Gigadramon formed a digital field," Takato said.  
  
" So you're responsible?" a voice said behind them.  
  
" Huh?" Takato and Henry said, turning. Three girls and four boys were standing there, each with a different Digimon. There was a Gazimon, an Elecmon, an Otamamon, a Gizamon, a ModokiBetamon, a Salamon, and a Shakkumon.  
  
" Who are you?" Henry asked, reaching for a card.  
  
" Tamers, like you two," the one who'd spoken earlier said.  
  
" Names, Jason. I think he wants names," the Elecmon said.  
  
" Well, there goes the surprise factor," Jason said, putting his hand on his forehead, " Okay, Gazimon and Ellen over there, Rai and Otamamon, Lina and Gizamon, Jared and ModokiBetamon, Greg and Salamon, and Mikey and Shakkumon. We watched the Digimon emerge, and we were about to fight it when he attacked. We were his targets. You see, we're from the place were Digimon bio-emerge from. We were supposed to stop him from emerging, but all of us were pulled along. When his data is absorbed, we return home," Jason said.  
  
" But where did you come from?" Takato asked.  
  
" Digital World," Jason said, " And it is way different from the one on your TV show, believe me."  
  
" Regardless, BlackWarGreymon must be stopped. That must be our top priority. BlackWarGreymon has some powerful friends. Gazimon, let's start plan 1138. Don't forget to stay frosty," Ellen smirked.  
  
Gazimon smiled. " Alright, Ellen."  
  
Outside...  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Elecmon, digivolve to... Ninjamon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Gazimon, digivolve to... Darkrizamon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Otamamon, digivolve to... MoriShellmon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Gizamon, digivolve to... Raremon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Shakkumon, digivolve to... Gesomon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Salamon, digivolve to... Gatomon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" ModokiBetamon, digivolve to... Ogremon!" The seven Champions and their owners zipped off.  
  
Muchomon was taking a dip while Jewel was tanning.  
  
" Addison, would you mind sitting down? Your pacing is driving me Pipsimon-y during my sunbathing. And I don't want to pay for another concrete repair after the Tylomon incident," she murmured.  
  
" Then get a dome." Jewel threw her sun-tanning mirror at Addison's head.  
  
" Point, Jewel," Lee chuckled.  
  
" Yeah, and I got that mirror after we defeated MetalGarurumon," Jewel complained.  
  
" Alec, I'd rather face Phoenixmon again than stay here and keep watching our gender get whomped by Jewel. How about you?" Lee asked.  
  
" Amen," Alec chuckled. Kunemon and Kokuwamon crawled into Alec and Lee's backpacks, and they left, leaving Jewel and Addison to continue their feud.  
  
" I thought we promised not to fight after that Deputymon kidnapped me," Jewel sighed.  
  
" I know. I'm just upset. Taomon, MegaloGrowlmon, Timemon, Okuwamon, Gigadramon, and Cyberdramon formed that Digital field that released BlackWarGreymon. We walked right into that trap, and this time, we weren't under the influence of Shadramon," Addison sighed.  
  
" Will the two of you stop mopping and get in the pool?" ToyAgumon asked.  
  
" Yeah, you two are wrapped up tighter than Mummymon was," Muchomon said, not opening her eyes. Addison and Jewel splashed water in their faces.  
  
" Hey, hey! I just got a new wax coating!" ToyAgumon cried, covering his face.  
  
" Well, you're the ones who asked for it," Addison chuckled.  
  
" Yeah, but I haven't been this wet since Depthmon threw me into the lake downtown," ToyAgumon complained.  
  
" Blasting Spout!" a Digimon cried behind them.  
  
" Oh, boy. Whamon. A Champion level Digimon, and, as we've seen, he uses Blasting Spout. Addison, Flarerizamon is useless against a water Digimon. You're on your own," Jewel said as she grabbed Muchomon.  
  
" Right."  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" ToyAgumon, digivolve to... Clockmon!"  
  
" Go for it!"  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Thundermon's Thunder Volt!" Addison cried.  
  
" Thunder Volt!" Clockmon cried. This nearly took out Whamon.  
  
" Now, use Chrono Breaker!" Addison growled.  
  
" Right! Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon absorbed Whamon's data.  
  
Ellen leaned on Jason's shoulder.  
  
" I keep on thinking I'll hear the sounds of Makeshift. The good old data train floating by overhead, the feel of my barcode when I shift into my attire, the sound of D.S. and D.H. working together, MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon fighting for dominance over the six sectors, the sound of a game sphere appearing and the countdown to enter it beginning, watching Andrya and Infrared enter the sphere, dreaming of entering the spheres one day with them, stepping into Ditra's Diner for a quick byte to eat. (No, that's supposed to be written like that), not to mention talking to Mila about her hacking skills," she whispered.  
  
" It's okay. We'll get home soon," Jason whispered.  
  
" Terra Destroyer!"  
  
" Watch out!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Ninjamon, digivolve to... Knightmon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Darkrizamon, digivolve to... WaruMonzaemon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" MoriShellmon, digivolve to... ShogunGekomon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Raremon, digivolve to... Pumpkinmon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Gesomon, digivolve to... MarineDevimon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Ogremon, digivolve to... Kimeramon!"  
  
" Attack!" Jason cried.  
  
" All right, but only if you insist on letting me beat him. Go at it, Taomon," Reika chuckled.  
  
" Bonhitsusen!"  
  
" Rapid Fire!"  
  
" Atomic Blaster!"  
  
" Nightmare Flame!"  
  
" Double Scissor Claw!"  
  
" Gigabyte Wing!"  
  
" Erase Claw!"  
  
" What's going on here!" Jason cried.  
  
" Sorry, but this Digimon is going down. Timemon, take another shot!" Addison cried.  
  
" Hey, Jason, are we going to let them take all the fun?"  
  
" Right. Go for it," Jason sighed.  
  
" Berserk Sword!"  
  
" Heart Break Attack!"  
  
" Musical Wallop!"  
  
" Trick or Treat!"  
  
" Evil Wind!"  
  
" Celestial Arrow!"  
  
" Heat Piper!" With BlackWarGreymon nearly out, Taomon moved in for the kill, but Gigadramon slammed right into her.  
  
" Sorry lady, but this is our kill!" Jewel cried, and Cyberdramon, Timemon, Gigadramon, and Okuwamon turned, and fired.  
  
" NO!" Reika cried.  
  
" Sorry, girl. We made the kill," Jewel chuckled. The four Tamers flew off, Reika and Taomon following. When Takato and Henry turned to where Jason and his team had been, they were gone, only fourteen small balls of light, which soon vanished.  
  
" Riley. Good to have you back," Yamaki sighed.  
  
" Good to be back, sir," she said.  
  
" SIR! I think you should come look at this!" Tally cried. Yamaki and Riley ran to Tally's station.  
  
" A de-emerge. Something that came through went back," Yamaki said happily. This could work to his advantage. " Find out how it happened, and we'll begin to enforce it on all of the bio-emerges. If you come up with any new information, I'll be in my room."  
  
Takato sighed. He took out his cards. He stopped at his BlackWarGreymon card.  
  
" Oh, my," Takato said, and dropped the rest of his cards. The Digimon on the card was banging against the `screen' of the card. Takato pulled out his Lynxmon, Gorillamon, Allomon, IceDevimon, Devidramon, Musyamon, Harpymon, KingEtemon, Diaboromon, and Veedramon cards. All were doing the same.  
  
" Uh oh. This might be trouble," he said. Suddenly, he saw a white card.  
  
` Is this like the blue card?' he thought, picking it up. Jason's face was there.  
  
" Takato, you may have a problem," the face said.  
  
Whoa! This is getting out of hand! What are the Tamers going to do? They can't Card Battle, that's for sure! Find out what they do in the next episode of ` Digimon Tamers: Tamers All Around!' 


	4. Daemon Strike

Jason sighed. He remembered his motto, ' Show me a city without wild Virus Digimon, and I'll show you a Digimon Guardian without a job.' Now, he was without a job. MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon had vanished. The two were of the same strand, and if they had merged, Makeshift would definitely suffer a big damaging blow. Ellen burst in.  
  
" Jason, Monochromon has begun banging into the Head Office. We've got a job to do," she said.  
  
" Is Infrared joining us?" Jason asked, picking up his cards and jacket.  
  
" No. Cooper is though. The protection of Makeshift normally is his," Ellen said. In seconds the two were downstairs and Elecmon began attacking.  
  
" Super Thunder Strike!" the mammal cried.  
  
" Gazimon, you too!"  
  
" Electric Stun Blast!" Monochromon turned, then twitched his tail. Elecmon and Gazimon soon found themselves against a wall, leaving an imprint.  
  
" Guys, just be glad that this Champion level Digimon didn't use his Volcanic Strike!" Jason cried.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Gazimon, digivolve to... Darkrizamon!"  
  
" Go for it!" Ellen cried.  
  
" Dark Flare!" As Darkrizamon absorbed Monochromon's data, Jason opened a window-sized object.  
  
" Coop, you missed our battle," he said. The face of a young man of about thirty with red skin appeared on the screen.  
  
" Sorry. Listen, Jijimon thinks he may have found Daemon's location," Cooper said.  
  
" I'll be there soon.  
  
" Jijimon, are you sure about this part?" Jason said in the Head Office.  
  
" Yes, my son, quite sure," Jijimon said.  
  
" I've got to contact Takato. This is not going to be pretty, Jijimon," Jason sighed.  
  
" My cards are doing the same thing," Henry said, looking through them with Takato.  
  
" This could be bad for us. We can't do Digi-Battle, and Kazu and I having a tournament tomorrow," Takato said.  
  
" Is that all you can think about?" Terriermon asked.  
  
" Guys, you can complain later. Daemon is in your world!" Jason cried from the card.  
  
" Uh, Takato, your card is talking," Henry said. Jason shook his head.  
  
" Okay, guys, do you even care that there is a very powerful Digimon in your world, searching for enough power to change forms in to ArcaDaemon. Now will you listen?" Jason cried.  
  
" ArcaDaemon?" Takato said. Jason threw his hands up in the air.  
  
" I GIVE UP! Jijimon, you talk to them!"  
  
" Very well, my son. But first, perhaps Addison, Jewel, Alec, and Lee would like to enter the room," Jijimon said. Henry, Takato, and Terriermon looked. Sure enough, Addison, ToyAgumon, Jewel, Muchomon, Alec, Kokuwamon, Lee, and Kunemon were standing right there.  
  
" You know, for a guy with veiled eyes, he sure sees very well," Jewel murmured.  
  
" Oh, hush-ya-mouth," Lee grumbled.  
  
" Guys, come on. Bucchiemon forced us to fight worse than this, but we shouldn't fight period!" Alec said.  
  
" You're right, Alec. Look, we're fighting worse than Matrix and AndrAIa did when they met the Hero Selective vs. the Pixels. Let's just focus on the matter at hand. Forget the cards for a moment and let's worry about Daemon," Addison said.  
  
" Finally!" Jason cried, still off screen on the card.  
  
" Okay, we'll focus on the cards later. If Daemon runs loose, then to get his energy to transform, he's gonna kill people to get their energy. Takato, Henry, do you know what happens to one of Daemon's victims after their energy is drained?" Addison asked.  
  
" They become Digimon. And if Daemon uses their energy for anything, anything at all, then that person is permanently a Digimon, and the energy becomes a ghost of the human. Okay? And the building that person spent the most time in becomes haunted. Unless we stop Daemon, then he'll get enough energy to become ArcaDaemon. Daemon uses a claw to rip open the person's back, suck their energy, the wound heals, and, depending on how resilient the human is, they become a Digimon. If a person with low resistance to it goes, then five hours later, it begins. A high resistance person won't begin to get results until fifteen hours later. Medium resistance people don't begin the transformation until ten hours later. Now, if the person is an adult, they become an Ultimate level. Teenagers become Champion level, twelve to three year-olds become Rookie level, toddlers become In-Training level, and babies become, well, Baby level. Senior citizens become Mega level Digimon. Daemon will  
probably go after preteens, teenagers, and adults. They give of the most energy. Teenagers especially because a lot of them have bottled up love energy. Now, unless you guys want over half the town to become a ghost town, we'd better work on this. You also want to hold onto that little Digivolving beast Calumon, because if a human turned Digimon digivolves, they are stuck that way. Now, Daemon likes dark places, so, we'd have to go to those towers near your house, Takato," Jewel said.  
  
" Absolutely not. We are not a resort. Now, unless you want me to get my caller id out and find out just who exactly you are, I'd suggest you hang up," Yamaki growled. When the click of the other phone hanging up was heard, Yamaki sighed.  
  
" Rough time, sir?" Riley asked.  
  
" You have no idea. Have you been able to find out what caused the de-emerge?" Yamaki asked.  
  
" No sir. It just did it," Tally sighed, and put down her visor.  
  
" Well, that was a dead end," Henry said.  
  
" Don't be so negative," Jewel said. " You have to read between the lines. What he really said was that the front door is closed to us, but the garbage chute-" Jewel opened the door, "- Is wide open."  
  
" I'm not crawling through there," Muchomon said.  
  
" Come on."  
  
" Ah!" Jewel had grabbed Muchomon by the collar.  
  
" Okay, okay. I'll go," Muchomon grumbled.  
  
" I thought you might see things my way," Jewel chuckled. Addison and Lee sighed.  
  
" Women," they said.  
  
" Hey, you don't like my attitude," Jewel said, and grabbed Addison and Lee's collar, " Then get out of the garbage chute."  
  
" Sorry, but you already stink," Alec said.  
  
" Are you guys supposed to be friends or enemies?" Takato asked.  
  
" Oh, we are friends, but these are just friendly teases. We enjoy playing around with our friendship. See, we always mess around here because we're worried about this mission, and we're always afraid that an evil Digimon will defeat our Digimon and kill one of us, so we play around with the others emotions and try to get that adrenaline pumping early," Jewel sighed.  
  
" Yeah, 24/7 in her case," Lee said. He ducked as the piece of metal flew at his head.  
  
" You people are crazy," Henry said.  
  
" Thank you!" Addison cried from the front. Lee, Alec, and Addison ducked as another slab of metal went flying in that direction.  
  
" Yup, they are definitely nutty," Terriermon said. They had picked up Guilmon before nearing Hypnos HQ. It was a good thing, because as they neared an intersection, Daemon ruined the chute.  
  
" I am not paying for that," Jewel said.  
  
" Jason told us Jijimon could get him back into Makeshift, but only if we have a portal open. Let's get him!" Addison cried.  
  
" Oh, sure. It's gonna be so easy to get him in there. You know, we haven't faced an enemy with Daemon's power since GranKuwagamon. And that would be pushing it in the area of power levels!" Lee cried, dodging one of Daemon's claw.  
  
" Nightmare Flame!" Timemon cried. Daemon turned to face him.  
  
" Gigadramon, blast him!" Jewel cried.  
  
" Knock him out of the building! We don't want anyone getting hurt!" Lee cried, then jumped off Cyberdramon, knocking Takato, Henry, Addison, Jewel, and Alec down with him. When they landed in a heap in the dumpster, Jewel was covered with garbage.  
  
" Well. This is attractive," she murmured. At this point, MegaloGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Timemon, Gigadramon, Okuwamon, and Cyberdramon had forced Daemon out of Hypnos HQ. Timemon seemed to have taken the lead of the Tamer Digimon.  
  
" Timemon, try to knock him down here. Jijimon, you'd better be ready," Addison said, grabbing the white card. " Jijimon, get that portal open!" Addison yelled into it.  
  
" You have perfect timing, my son. Specks just finished the portal control," Jijimon said.  
  
" Timemon, get him down here!" Addison yelled, holding the card up in the air. Timemon punched Daemon. Daemon sprawled downward towards the card. A laser beam swooped up and grabbed him, pulling him in, cursing all the way.  
  
" I had no idea you could say that on a kid's show," Okuwamon said.  
  
" Who knew?" Jewel whispered.  
  
" Oh boy. Uh, guys, you may have another problem. We zapped Daemon back to Diaboromon and MaloMyotismon, and back to their homes, but whatever caused the mutation that forced them to merge into Daemon is not here. Jijimon and I think- and Specks agrees, and he's our best scientist- that whatever did this to those two is now loose. There in your world. I'm coming there along with some of our greatest helpers. Cooper, Infrared, and Andrya will be there soon. Elecmon is coming with me. Look, we've got a problem over here, Specks!" Jason's image disappeared, and a crash was heard. " Ow. Oh. Oh. I know I twisted something.' "  
  
" Jason is nuttier than us. Infrared is a live wire. I'm still a little confused on Cooper's attitude. Andrya is one of those cool girls. Anyway, they do have a point. So, maybe now is time for a bit of amends. Sorry about the closed off way we were that day we met. We were a little annoyed by that dumb red head," Jewel chuckled, looking at Jason getting half-electrocuted.  
  
" Clear!" the doctors cried.  
  
" Now that's shocking," Addison chuckled.  
  
" So I'm a dumb red-head, am I?" Reika asked, Renamon standing right behind her.  
  
" What, do I have to spell it out to you, girlie?" Jewel snickered.  
  
" Cat fight. My money's on Jewel," Lee said.  
  
" Then don't put too much on her," Reika growled. Renamon made a speedy digivolve, but Muchomon just stayed Rookie.  
  
" That's you're choice?" Reika asked, chuckling.  
  
" Uh, I'd move out of the way, Lucy," Jewel chuckled. Taomon was soon sprawled on the ground there next to Reika, dedigivolving back to Renamon. " And I didn't even need a card."  
  
" You just got lucky. I'll take you out next time," Reika said, Renamon and her disappearing.  
  
" Now, we need a plan," Addison said. There were a few flashes of light, and Jason, Elecmon, Infrared, Cooper, and Andrya were there.  
  
" I couldn't have put it better myself," Jason said.  
  
What will the plan be? Will the thing that created Daemon be stopped? Will the bill for the damage to Hypnos HQ be out of Yamaki's payroll? Find out in the next episode of ' Digimon Tamers: Tamers All Around!' 


	5. Murderous Creature

" MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon are our biggest problem, and when they became Daemon, we really had our hands full. Thanks for taking Daemon out for us," Cooper said.  
  
" Yeah, well, right now, we need to find what did that," Infrared growled.  
  
" What did I tell ya? Loose wire. Anyway, right now, I'd rather be in Dracula's Castle than here, and do you guys know why? Because look at the news. That creature has made several beings just die right on the spot. Whatever created Daemon, is now killing humans, and we have to stop it," Jewel murmured.  
  
" Plus, we've got to do something about that Reika girl. She gets into everything. She doesn't seem to respect anything," Lee said.  
  
" Well, at least, nothing in our mission. Okay, now, what caused this thing to bond with MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon?" Addison stated. Henry and Takato were still trying to absorb this.  
  
" You guys act like you're used to this," Takato said, trying to make a quick doodle of what Guilmon would look like if he reached Mega.  
  
" Put down the sketchbook and think reality for a sec, okay?" Alec asked, grabbing Takato's sketchbook and throwing it in the trash.  
  
" Yeah, now, let's think about how we are going to beat-" Jason was interrupted by a gigantic explosion rocking the whole city.  
  
" What was that?" Cooper cried.  
  
" Specks! What just happened?" Jason cried into the card-screen.  
  
" This is bad. Look, the viral scanner has jumped off the scale!" Specks cried.  
  
" NO!" Jason cried, " There's been a major bio-emerge, and this Digimon is not friendly!"  
  
" Henry, are you going to stand there all day or are we going to help?" Terriermon asked.  
  
" Jason, that is no Digimon. My D-Power says nothing on him, and no, Takato, it is not a Deva. Let's move, everyone!" Addison growled, glaring at Takato and Henry. The Tamers and the others left.  
  
As they ran toward downtown Tokyo, they encountered several bodies. Cooper kneeled and closed the eyes of one.  
  
" Come on, Coop. We have no choice. Let's digivolve!" Jason cried.  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Guilmon, digivolve to... Growlmon!  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Terriermon, digivolve to... Gargomon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" ToyAgumon, digivolve to... Clockmon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Muchomon, digivolve to... Flarerizamon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Kokuwamon, digivolve to... Kuwagamon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Kunemon, digivolve to... Flymon!"  
  
*DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Elecmon, digivolve to... Ninjamon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Growlmon, digivolve to... MegaloGrowlmon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Gargomon, digivolve to... Rapidmon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Clockmon, digivolve to... Timemon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Flarerizamon, digivolve to... Gigadramon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Kuwagamon, digivolve to... Okuwamon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Flymon, digivolve to... Cyberdramon!"  
  
*MATRIX EVOLUTION*  
  
" Ninjamon, digivolve to... Knightmon!"  
  
" Atomic Blaster!"  
  
" Rapid Fire!"  
  
" Nightmare Flame!"  
  
" Gigabyte Wing!"  
  
" Double Scissor Claw!"  
  
" Erase Claw!"  
  
" Berserk Sword!" The Digimon were all firing at a gigantic creature which seemed to have a jaw bigger than MegaloGrowlmon.  
  
" Look at the size of that thing!" Takato cried.  
  
" It gigantic!" Jewel cried, pulling out her D-Power.  
  
" Jewel, the scanner isn't going to work!" Cooper cried, " That is no Digimon!"  
  
" Fine, Specks, send the others in!" Jason cried into the card. Ellen, WaruMonzaemon, Rai and ShogunGekomon, Lina and Pumpkinmon, Jared and Kimeramon, Greg and Angewomon, and Mikey and MarineDevimon appeared and attacked.  
  
" Bonhitsusen!"  
  
" Taomon!" Jewel cried.  
  
" It looked like you needed help. That's all," Reika smirked. The Digimon all went to a different section and fired. The creature was beginning to disappear. Jason held up the card.  
  
" Okay, guys. Time to go home," he said. Cooper, Infrared, Andrya, and the Tamers from Makeshift disappeared. As Addison reached down to pick up the white card, it suddenly turned the color of burned ash.  
  
" Addison, that thing is trying to speak!" Jewel cried.  
  
" WHAT???" Addison cried. It was true. When it did speak, it was in a low and menacing growl.  
  
" You thought the Devas were difficult? I, who has blood of all the Digimon flowing in my veins, curse you Tamers. I shall now die, but my newest spawn shall destroy you all!" he cried, then burst into too many pieces to even try counting.  
  
" What did he mean, his newest spawn?" Jewel asked. Suddenly, several pieces of the creature formed into a Digimon. Henry swiped out his D-Power.  
  
" That's Piddomon, an angel Digimon. His attack is Fire Feather," Henry cried. MegaloGrowlmon began to growl.  
  
" He may be a Champion, but something tells me there's more power in him than in all of our Digimon together," Addison growled.  
  
" What is it?" Jewel asked.  
  
" The fact that Timemon and Gigadramon are being hurled straight towards us," Addison said, just before throwing himself and Jewel to the ground as Timemon and Gigadramon went whizzing by their heads.  
  
" How much power can one Champion have?" Takato asked.  
  
" Who asked you, anyway? Taomon, if he's got half as much power as they say he does, his data will help you digivolve to Mega. Get him," Reika ordered.  
  
" Yes, Reika. Come here, big boy!" Taomon cried  
  
" Reika! Will you give up the hard-core tamer act and help us? Piddomon has too much strength for just Taomon!" Takato cried.  
  
" Guys, what if that creature meant for more than just his survival?" Addison asked.  
  
" What do you mean?" Henry cried.  
  
" Fire Feather!" Piddomon cried. He aimed for Henry.  
  
" Henry!" Rapidmon cried. Rapidmon attempted to reach Henry and save him from the attack.  
  
" Rapidmon!" Henry cried. Rapidmon wasn't going to make it. Fortunately, Alec jumped and rolled Henry over. " Thanks, Alec."  
  
" No prob. We're a team now, right?" Alec asked, grinning.  
  
" Reika, we have to work together if we're going to defeat him! Now, come on!" Takato cried.  
  
" Takato! Forget her! She'd go on and continue to fight anyone, until Renamon dies and her data is absorbed by another Digimon!" Lee growled. Reika stopped for a minute.  
  
" Renamon is the strongest Digimon!"  
  
" Oh really? She wouldn't have lasted ten minutes in the bout with BlackWarGreymon without the rest of us! Now get over your attitude and help us or give up your D-Power," Jewel growled. Reika stared for a minute.  
  
" Taomon, Help them," she sighed.  
  
" Okay, guys! Let's go for it!"  
  
" Atomic Blaster!"  
  
" Rapid Fire!"  
  
" Talisman of Light!"  
  
" Nightmare Flame!"  
  
" Double Scissor Claw!"  
  
" Gigabyte Wing!"  
  
" Erase Claw!" Piddomon was hit by each attack, one by one.  
  
" Oh! There's not even a scratch on him!" Addison cried.  
  
" What can we do?" Jewel asked.  
  
" We got to do something!" Lee said, reaching for a card.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Mega Digivolution, activate!" Lee cried.  
  
*MEGA DIGIVOLUTION* (A/N: Sorry if this is wrong, but I don't know what they call Digivolving to Mega in Japan for Tamers!)  
  
" Cyberdramon, mega digivolve to... Justimon!"  
  
" Lee's right!" Addison cried.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Mega Digivolution, activate!"  
  
*MEGA DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Timemon, mega digivolve to... Sorcemon!"  
  
" Let's do this!" Jewel cried.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Mega Digivolution, activate!"  
  
*MEGA DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Gigadramon, mega digivolve to... Machinedramon!"  
  
" Time to roast this guy!" Alec growled.  
  
*DIGI-MODIFY*  
  
" Digi-Modify! Mega Digivolution, activate!"  
  
*MEGA DIGIVOLUTION*  
  
" Okuwamon, mega digivolve to... GranKuwagamon!"  
  
" They digivolved to Mega!" Takato cried.  
  
" We'll give you our copies of the Mega Digivolution card later. Justimon!"  
  
" Sorcemon!"  
  
" Machinedramon!"  
  
" GranKuwagamon!"  
  
" Take him!" the four Tamers screamed.  
  
" Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon fired and ran to attack Piddomon, destroying his wings and left arm.  
  
" It looks like one attack will finish him! Fireball From The Source!" Sourcemon cried, sending the attack hurling towards Piddomon while Justimon and GranKuwagamon head butted Piddomon to weaken him further.  
  
" Noooooooo!" Piddomon cried as he deleted. The seven Tamers whooped as the data dissipated.  
  
Addison, Jewel, Alec, and Lee clinked their soda bottles together.  
  
" So, ya think we should've invited Takato, Henry, and our new-found friend Reika to our celebration here?" Lee asked.  
  
" No, mostly cause Takato got grounded for being out during this attack, Reika's mom dragged her- And I do mean dragged her- to a dress shop, and Henry has to watch his sister tonight," Addison smirked.  
  
" So, shouldn't we be out watching for anymore of those super-strong Digimon?" Alec asked.  
  
" Uh, don't spoil the mood," Jewel moaned.  
  
" But he does have a point. A big one. We have to find out why Piddomon was so strong we needed ToyAgumon, Muchomon, Kokuwamon, and Kunemon to digivolve to Mega. We'll investigate tomorrow," Addison ordered.  
  
Whoa! Addison has a point! Why was Piddomon so strong? After all, they beat BlackWarGreymon easily! Answer will (hopefully) be revealed in the next `Digimon- Tamers All Around!' 


	6. Worlds of Different Tamers

Author's Note: I'm adding Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Gardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Susie, Lopmon, Ryo and Cyberdramon into the mix just because the older stories were written before the second half of Tamers, and just throwing them in here like they've always been here is easier than editing the older stories, seeing as how Leomon is one of my favorites, and in a sorta-continuity feel, you can't move in Leomon without having the others, and don't try to tell me the problems with my logic. I've always had those problems, and besides, obviously this is out of continuity anyway. Oh, and, I'm know I'm 'misspelling' Reika's name, but the 'e' makes her name seem more interesting, okay?  
  
" Okay, so, if the thirteen of us are expected to find all of that creature's 'spawn' and ram 'em down his throat, how do we go about it?" Addison asked, he and his oldest friends in their nightclub. *What? Okay, so they're young, but I wanted them to be like the 'Charmed' sisters only not related and having three guys and one girl. Oh, and of course, without the magical powers. Can you blame me for that? - DG*  
" I don't know," Jewel said. The meeting was interrupted by a rap at the back door. When Alec opened it, Takato, Reika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Ryo, Susie, and Kenta were there along with Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Gardromon, Cyberdramon, Lopmon, and MarineAngemon.  
" Hey guys! Come on in," Alec smiled.  
" Wow. Nice place you got here," Takato said.  
" Thanks. Oh, uh, Takato, Henry, Gardromon, Ryo, Lopmon, MarineAngemon? Could you put Guilmon, Terriermon, Kazu, Cyberdramon, Susie, and Kenta in the upstairs area? At night this place opens, and we don't want glasses broken," Addison requested. This got a chuckle from all but Kazu and Kenta who were insulted and Susie who didn't understand it.  
" Hey!" Kazu and Kenta cried.  
" Henry, what does he mean?" Susie asked.  
" I'll tell you when you're older," Henry said.  
" Right. Come on boy," Takato said.  
" But Takato, I wanted to play!" Guilmon whined.  
" Guilmon, tell you what. Tomorrow we'll swing by the park and play with you. How does that sound?" Jewel asked.  
" Okay!" Guilmon smiled.  
" Terriermon, if you mess up their rooms or destroy anything or get yourself in trouble, you'll be getting the 'Miss Pretty Pants' treatment for a month," Henry warned.  
" Yea! Miss Pretty Pants!" Susie cried.  
" Okay! I'll stay out of trouble! Sheesh," Terriermon groaned.  
" 'Miss Pretty Pants?' What am I missing?" Addison asked. Before Henry could respond, " Never mind. I probably don't want to know anyway."  
" So, you think Renamon and Leomon are responsible enough to stay down here?" Reika asked.  
" Leomon is a Champion and has the brains not to destroy anything. Renamon calls male Digimon 'Big boy.' I think that's self-explanatory," Jewel smiled.  
" Whoo. Okay, Guilmon and Terriermon are in with ToyAgumon, Muchomon, Kokuwamon, and Kunemon," Takato sighed.  
" Good. Now, let's go over our game plan, you guys," Addison said.  
" What game plan? I thought you guys just made things up as you went along," Reika said.  
" Only on wild ones. But these Digimon- and I'm just extrapolating on what little data we gathered from the Piddomon battle- are really super strong, and very powerful. If we try and battle any of them by our selves, our Digimon would probably get deleted in six seconds, give or take. So, we're all going to have to work together. This is to save both the Real World and the Digital World. If you think the Digital World can stand up to these guys, you're dead wrong. Jason and the others come from the most advanced city in the Digital World, and that's only because everytime a person begins to play a game it's sent to that city. Several of their people had to become game fighters. Makeshift could withstand an attack- but only for about twenty-six hours. Then they fall and end up without any safety and the entire Digital World would fall. Now, let's make a run down of what we're got," Jewel said.  
" Right. I retrieved a feather from the battle site early this morning. Fortunately, the police hadn't gotten to the battle scene by then, and I was able to take anything that could discriminate us. I compared it to that of a feather I retrieved from Jewel, Alec, Lee, and my battle with another Piddomon a month ago. There were, of course the obvious similarities, but only to the naked eye. Chemically they are two different things entirely," Addison said.  
" Where do you keep that scientific stuff?" Takato asked.  
" Addison's parents owned a science lab up until a few years ago. The bank that repossessed the lab equipment let them keep a few things. Then Addison's parents died. Fortunately, Lee's family adopted him and they are not the most observant or sharpest tools in the shed. My parents gave me and my older brother this club, but Will wanted nothing to do with it, so I got it. We've even had a small group stop by once. I don't remember the name, but they're pretty big now. But, back to business. The two different Piddomon should only have had a few minor differences, but these Piddomon had far too many differences. I'd almost say that he was created in a lab," Jewel scowled.  
" A lab?" Henry asked.  
" Yeah, except we all saw the Piddomon be created. Now, that means that something most likely created that creature- from our side of the Digital Gates," Alec stated.  
" Could it be that guy at those towers?" Takato asked.  
" No way. He's got too low-tech abilities for the creation of the thing. Trust us. We've been watching him for quite some time now," Addison smirked.  
" Speaking of watching, we've been watching every Digimon encounter on the Analyzer Jason gave us, and Takato, we haven't seen Guilmon in there at all. Mind shedding some light on the sitch?" Jewel asked.  
" Jewel! We can figure it out later!" Lee cried.  
" Yeah! There's a Digimon downtown, near the Piddomon fight scene!" Alec called, and let the Digimon out.  
" Come on guys!" Takato and Addison cried together.  
" Ya know, we're gonna have to figure out who's in command after this battle," Jewel smirked as Muchomon hopped in her book bag.  
  
" I'm reading. three rookies downtown!" Alec cried.  
" Which ones?" Reika cried as she put on her sunglasses- even though it was overcast.  
" SnowAgumon. Special attack: Little Blizzard. DoKunemon. Special attack: Worm Venom. Tsukaimon. Special attack: Purple Fog," Addison explained as he adjusted his hat so the frill pointed to the back.  
" They're all alternate versions of Digimon so far. Is that a clue?" Henry asked.  
" I doubt it! These guys are emerging like wildfire! Four more: Psychemon. Also at the rookie level. Special attack: Colored Sparkle. Tapirmon. Rookie level too. Special attack: Waking Dream. SnowGoblinmon. Another Rookie. Special attack: Bolt Strike. Finally, Gotsumon. Rookie level. Special attack: Rock Fist. Dang!" Addison cried.  
" Jewel, try and activate the capture field!" Alec ordered.  
" Already on it!" Jewel cried as a field surrounded the area.  
" There were two last bio-emerges! Floramon. Rookie level. Special attack: Rain of Pollen. Mushroomon. Rookie level. Special attack: Fungus Cruncher," Reika nodded.  
" Alright, then, each of us will take one Digimon," Henry said.  
" Right. Let go, team," Takato and Addison cried together. Addison and ToyAgumon took SnowAgumon, Takato, Guilmon, Kazu and Gardromon took DoKunemon, Jewel and Muchomon took Tsukaimon, Henry, Terriermon, Susie, and Lopmon took Psychemon, Alec, Kokuwamon, Kenta and MarineAngemon took Tapirmon, Reika and Renamon took SnowGoblinmon, Lee and Kunemon took Gotsumon, Jeri and Leomon took Floramon, and Ryo and Cyberdramon took Mushroomon.  
*MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION*  
" Guilmon, digivolve to. Growlmon! Growlmon, digivolve to. MegaloGrowlmon!"  
" Renamon, digivolve to. Kyubimon! Kyubimon, digivolve to. Taomon!"  
" Terriermon, digivolve to. Gargomon! Gargomon, digivolve to. Rapidmon!"  
" Lopmon, warp digivolve to. Antylamon!"  
" ToyAgumon, digivolve to. Clockmon! Clockmon, digivolve to. Timemon!"  
" Muchomon, digivolve to. Flarerizamon! Flarerizamon, digivolve to. Gigadramon!"  
" Kokuwamon, digivolve to. Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon, digivolve to. Okuwamon!"  
" Kunemon, digivolve to. Flymon! Flymon, digivolve to. Cyberdramon!"  
" Rock Fist!"  
" Little Blizzard!"  
" Worm Venom!"  
" Purple Fog!"  
" Colored Sparkle!"  
" Waking Dream!"  
" Bolt Strike!"  
" Rain of Pollen!"  
" Fungus Cruncher!"  
" Atomic Blaster!"  
" Protect Grenade!"  
" Rapid Fire!"  
" Bonhitsusen!"  
" Pow!"  
" Arm Bomber!"  
" Fist of the Beast King!"  
" Nightmare Flame!"  
" Double Scissor Claw!"  
" Gigabyte Wing!"  
" Erase Claw!" While the Rookies took a little damage, they still needed to be beaten and were as tough as ever.  
" Oh man! We're not enough!" Takato cried.  
" Fall back! We'll need a new plan!" Addison shouted.  
" Why not go Mega?" Jewel asked.  
" We don't have the strength," Timemon said, just as he returned to ToyAgumon, and the other Ultimate Digimon returned to Rookie as well.  
  
" Guys, right now, we could use reinforcements, but we've lost all communication with Makeshift," Jewel whispered.  
" My guess is Diaboromon and MaloMyotismon are at it again and have destroyed Makeshift's communication tower," Addison sighed.  
" So what do we do; Sit here and wait for the world to end?" Reika grumbled.  
" What, do you have a plan that will involve our Digimon staying alive?" Alec roared in challenge.  
" Well, one thing's for sure," Lee said, sitting in between Alec and Reika, " We won't be opening for a public performance tonight."  
" Leomon, is there any chance you could digivolve to Ultimate like Takato and the others?" Jeri asked.  
" I don't know. If you had a blue card like the others, we could try it, but there hasn't been one for you yet," Leomon said.  
" Look, sitting around here all isn't gonna get us anywhere. We need a plan, and we need it now. If anyone's got an idea, I'm listening. But if you don't, then go write your will, because we won't be here by the end of the day," Addison said.  
" Hmmmmm, you know, maybe instead of focusing on fighting the Rookie Digimon, maybe we should focus on examining the Piddomon feather. It does seem to have been what started this all," Jewel suggested. " Well, it's a plan, which unless you count Alec and Reika duking it out, it's also the only thing we can go on," Addison sighed. " So, what do we do?" Henry asked. Jewel handed him and Takato pieces of paper and pencils. " Start writing your wills in case this doesn't work," Jewel turned and walked into the science lab with Addison.  
  
Oh, man! The Tamers are in deep trouble if Addison doesn't find something out in the Piddomon feather! I don't know about you, but I can't wait to learn what happens in the next exciting chapter of 'Digimon Tamers: Tamers All Around!' 


	7. Ancient Activities

Author's Note: *After he has finished breaking down and crying because of how an ancient story of his is suddenly popular* Thank you! I happen to want to point out that by now, with Tamers having finished its run more than two years ago, and the fact that my abcFamily provider airs Digimon at six in the morning, I haven't seen Tamers in some time, and the previous chapters where made when Tamers was still fresh in my mind, so the characterizations of Takato and his gang might be a little off, so bear with me as I find their voices again. So in other words, sorry this adventure is so 'Original Character' centric, but it don't remember what all these characters I didn't create are like back at the start of the series.  
  
Oh, and Jedi Takeru, no, I don't know any people with personalities exactly like this. I tend to always have characters like this in my stories though... Maybe it's just those multiple personalities in my head again...  
  
"This is getting to be pretty difficult," Addison sighed.  
"Tell me about. I got nothing here," Jewel said.  
"Anything?" Takato asked, poking his head in the door.  
"Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. The big doughnut hole," Addison said.  
"Got any more words for nothing in your vocabulary?" Alec asked.  
"Alec, if you aren't going to help, get out of this nightclub," Addison growled.  
"So, got any MORE bright ideas?" Reika asked.  
"Hey, Lucy. We're working on it," Jewel said, "So if you aren't going to help, take a hike."  
"Hey, I didn't even want to be a part of your group here, Blondie," Reika said.  
"And the next time we're on Jerry Springer, this will be what we discuss," Addison said, putting himself in between the girls. "But for the time being, go to your corners and either come out helping or don't both coming out at all."  
"Ah hah! Eureka!" Lee cried.  
"Find something?" Addison asked.  
"Yeah. The TV remote," Lee said.  
"And they wonder why I'm the leader," Addison muttered.  
"Is there anything that we can do?" Henry asked.  
"Maybe," Jewel said, having grabbed a book.  
"What?" Takato asked.  
"Well, this is one of the books that Jason gave us. According to the information in it, there's something that exists in the Digital World that should be able to help us. It's called the 'Wand of Ancients', and it supposedly enhances a Digimon's natural strength," Jewel said.  
"Great! That will definitely tip the scales back in our favor," Addison smiled.  
"One problem. The Wand of Ancients vanished years ago. Supposedly, there's a creature in the Digital World that knows where it is, but she's also vanished," Jewel said.  
"Great," Addison said, deflated.  
"Well, maybe Jason knows more about it," Ryo suggested.  
"Right. Of course, the problem with Jason is that he's stuck in the Digital World," Addison said.  
"Well, there's always that new fangled invention he gave us," Jewel said.  
"Oh yeah. Forgot about the Digital Communicator," Addison said sheepishly.  
"The wha?" Takato asked.  
"Digital Communicator. It's a device that Jason gave us a while back to let us contact him whenever we need to talk to him," Addison explained.  
"Wait a minute. Remember? We couldn't get in touch with him a couple hours ago," Alec said.  
"Oh yeah. But there's always the chance that they've gotten the communication tower back up and running," Addison pointed out.  
"Well, we've gotta try, don't we? It's better than just sitting around here waiting for those rookies to blast down the door," Lee said. Jewel nodded and powered up the device, and a please stand by message appeared.  
"The tower must be back up. We'll be speaking to Jason in a couple minutes," Jewel said.  
  
"The Wand of Ancients? Yeah, I've heard of it. Everyone in the Digital World has. Of course, we've also heard of the guardian," Jason said.  
"Guardian?" Jeri asked.  
"Yeah, the Guardian. She's supposed to be some kind of human/Digimon mix or crossbreed. Of course, I don't believe it for a minute," Jason said.  
"A Guardian? So the Wand of Ancients was found?" Jewel asked.  
"Found? The thing was never lost to begin with. The Guardian took the Wand from its place in one of the old Digimon townships where the first Digimon was supposed to have forged it. Listen, the Guardian has a certain cave not that far from Makeshift. The records say that this city was built to protect the Guardian. Or possibly the wand. But if you're going after it, I can't let you go there without an escort of Digimon Guardians," Jason said.  
"That's all well and good, but how do we get to the Digital World?" Takato asked.  
"You got me. Portals between the two worlds are only accessible under certain conditions, or where something powerful enough forces its way into the other world," Jason said, "And even then, it's not a precise art. Even if you can open one on your side, there's no guarantee that you'd get here, or be able to get back," Jason said.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence in our abilities," Addison muttered.  
"I'm just telling you what I know. The probability of you guys getting a portal open, let alone here in Makeshift-"Jason was interrupted by a flash of light in the nightclub and in the room he was in. "And I'm eating my words," he muttered, turning off the communication device and walking through the portal.  
"Low chances, huh, Jason?" Addison chuckled.  
"Shut up," Jason glared. "All right, whoever is going after the Wand, step right up, and come along." Takato, Henry, Jewel, and their Digimon stepped up.  
"We'll be back as soon as possible," Jewel said.  
"We'll hold down the fort," Addison nodded. Once they were through, the portal vanished as if it had never been there.  
"What was that all about?" Leomon asked.  
"Once I figure it out, I'll tell you," Addison said.  
"So what do we do while we wait for them to get back?" Jeri asked. That was when the door burst open and Hypnos agents poured in. Addison put on an air of confidence.  
"Hey, we're closed! Come back tonight," he said to the officers.  
"I don't think you're in a position to be ordering anyone around Mr. Harris," Yamaki said as he walked in. "Harboring dangerous creatures such as these should be a criminal offence."  
"Yeah? Well this is just preparation for a costume party tonight," Addison said.  
"That's your excuse? I was expecting better excuses from some one like you. After all, you've become quiet the 'tamer' as you call it."  
"Yamaki, this is private property. Considering I'm not seeing any kind of search warrant here, not to mention that fact that there isn't a single police officer in your bunch, I would be within my rights to call the police in here, and that would end your Digimon hunting days pretty dang fast," Addison said.  
"Considering you wouldn't be able to explain the wild ones, I'd like to see you try. Now, this area is to be quarantined, and the wild ones left here. You 'tamers' are coming back to headquarters with us to be... questioned," Yamaki smiled.  
"Why is it that I doubt you're going to be able to make that anymore than bravado?" Addison asked. At his glance, ToyAgumon digivolved to Clockmon and took a step forward. This was followed by the other Digimon, and each of them powered up their attacks.  
"You might want to leave. Now," Alec growled.  
"Very well. But we will be back," Yamaki said. He snapped and the Hypnos men turned and left.  
"What was that about?" Jeri asked.  
"Hypnos. They're a government agency. They control those towers near Takato's house," Lee explained.  
"You mean the ones we found Daemon hiding in?" Kazu asked.  
"Right. Anyway, Yamaki's gonna be watching us. His men probably left bugs in here," Alec said.  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Kenta asked.  
"You mean what are WE going to do about it. We're all Tamers, and we're all in this together," Ryo said.  
"Thanks, Ryo. But right now, we need to worry a bit more about whatever those Digimon that are attacking downtown are made of. Hopefully, once the others get back with the Wand of Ancients we'll be able to fight these Digimon," Addison said.  
  
"Whoo! Those portals give you such a rush!" Jewel smiled as she came out of the portal.  
"Anyone got one of those airsick bags the airplanes give you?" Takato asked, looking green.  
"Oh, come on, Takato. It couldn't have been that bad," Jewel smiled.  
"The portals affect every person in different ways. Anyway, if we're going to go visit the Guardian and try to get the Wand, we'd better do it now," Jason said.  
"What for? It sounds like the Guardian will still be there in a little bit," Jewel said.  
"Yeah, but she gets a little testy if you come by and wake her up," Jason said.  
"She? Since when has the Guardian been a she?" Jewel asked.  
"The Guardian's always been a she. What, I didn't mention it?" Addison asked.  
"No."  
"Huh. Go figure. Anyway, I can take you to the cave she lives in, but any further than that, Digimon Guardians are forbidden to go," Addison said.  
"What for?" Terriermon asked.  
"It's something from when the first Digimon created all these rules. Don't ask me to explain it, because it gets very confusing," Jason said. They headed out of the main building of Makeshift. Jason got them an aircart and they headed out of Makeshift and out into the open fields.  
"Why is the land out here so barren?" Henry asked.  
"I don't know. That's just how it was formatted," Jason said.  
"So, are you and the other Digimon Guardians natural to this world or..." Takato asked.  
"That's a good question. We've always been here, but we haven't got a clue as to just when and why we came here. For all we know, we could be made out of digital code like the Digimon or we could be flesh and blood. Frankly, we've never cared enough about it to check, and either way, it wouldn't affect what we do," Jason said.  
"Sounds complicated and headache causing to me," Jewel said.  
"I second that, sister," Muchomon said. They traveled on in silence for a little while until a rock formation became visible.  
"Up there is the Guardian's cave. I just hope she's up for visitors right now," Jason said.  
"Why? What happens to people when she doesn't want to talk with them?" Takato asked.  
"You don't want to know," Jason said. As they processed that, the aircart drew closer to the cave. Once he parked it, Jason walked up to the door and pressed a button. A large noise came from the top of the cave.  
"The Guardian has a doorbell," Jewel said. "How quaint."  
"And loud. Let's not forget the loud," Henry said.  
"Well, if she hasn't screamed in outrage by now, I suppose she's willing to listen to you guys," Jason said. The door opened, and through the darkness, a looming shape with blood red eyes began to move towards them...  
  
Oh man! This Guardian seems pretty mad that Jewel, Takato, and Henry are there! I just hope that she's more friendly than she appears! Find out how they get out of this in the next exciting adventure of Digimon: Tamers All Around! 


	8. The Guardian's Tests

"Oh great. I really hate it when they start out cranky," Jewel said.

"Who disturbs my sleep?" the Guardian cried. "Because I was having a really great dream."

"Y-you're the Guardian?" Takato asked.

"Yup. Name's Anyanka. So, Jason, have you been scaring the newbies again?" the Guardian asked.

"Guilty as charged. What can I say? It's a bad habit of mine," Jason chuckled.

"Jason, I am going to kill you," Jewel growled.

"Hey, don't kill him. I need him to stay in the main building of Makeshift," Anyanka said.

"What for?" Henry asked.

"Well he's my eyes and ears for the Digital and real worlds. That's why I'm protecting the Wand of Ancients, because eventually it's going to be needed," Anyanka said.

"Yeah, that's kinda why we're here. We've been facing these super powered Digimon in the real world, and we think that the Wand could be our only hope of defeating them," Jewel said.

"You want the Wand? Well, you'll have to prove that you're the ones who it's supposed to go to," Anyanka said.

"Prove? We don't have the time for that! Those Digimon are destroying the town we live in back in the real world!" Jewel said.

"Hey, I don't make the rules, I just enforce them. Actually, I do make the rules for protecting the Wand of Ancients. And you know what? Considering this is where I live, I really don't care about how the real world is faring. So, come on in, follow the rules, face possible death, and you can go home happy, and possibly even with the wand!" Anyanka smiled.

"See you when you get back here," Jason said, hopping into the aircart and pulling out a book.

"I am going to severely hurt you," Jewel muttered.

"Hey, just-"

"Terriermon, this doesn't seem like the best time to 'moumontai', okay?" Henry said.

"Are you guys going to get in there or am I going to be waiting here for the rest of my life? I only brought about a hundred books you know," Jason said.

"Oh, sure. YOU'RE calm about this. YOU aren't going on this kind of a test or something," Takato said.

"Takato, will there be some peanut butter inside?" Guilmon asked.

"Guilmon, we're about to face a bunch of potentially dangerous and deadly tests. I doubt-"

"Do you prefer creamy or chunky?" Anyanka asked, cutting Jewel off.

"My perception of these tests is getting lowered," Jewel muttered.

"What is that?" Jewel asked, pointing to the large labyrinth that was the Guardian's home.

"The peanut butter and Wand of Ancients are at the end of the maze. You'll only be able to take one back with you though," Anyanka said.

"If we were teamed with anyone but Guilmon I would say that it would be easy to choose between those too," Muchomon muttered.

"You said it," Takato muttered back.

"Yea! Peanut Butter! Is it chunky or creamy?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see," Anyanka said. She disappeared in a flash.

"Well, that was... sufficiently random," Jewel sighed. She started down the labyrinth, Muchomon flapping behind her.

"Come on, Guilmon," Takato said, following Jewel.

"But what about the peanut butter?"

"They're trying to break out of the field!" Alec cried.

"Oh, great," Reika said, rolling her eyes.

"We've got to head back out there! Otherwise, the entire city will be destroyed!" Kazu cried.

"He's right. If nothing else, it'll distract those Digimon and give Jewel and the others a chance to get back here quicker," Lee said.

"You're right. All right, team. Let's go," Addison said, grabbed his D-Power

The Digimon and their Tamers burst onto the scene.

"Here we go again," Jeri muttered. The dark Rookies smirked while the Tamer's Rookies digivolved to Champion.

"Fungus Cruncher!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The two attacks collided, creating a small explosion.

"Ooh! Pretty colors!" Suzie cried.

Suzie wasn't the only one drawn by the colors of the explosion. Calumon landed on top of a car and watched.

"Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon cried as he slammed his hammer down on the Floramon's foot.

"May not have much effect against them, but hey, everyone hates stubbed toes," Addison smirked. He pulled out a card.

DIGI-MODIFY

"Digi-Modify! WarGreymon, activate!" Clockmon's hands shifted into WarGreymon's claws.

"Now we're talkin'," he chuckled. "Terra Force!" he cried, the ball of yellow energy forming.

The symbol on Calumon's forehead began to glow.

Clockmon threw the energy at Floramon.

Energy burst forth from Calumon's symbol.

"Floramon, digivolve to... Kiwimon!" The ball of energy hit the plant, but when it faded, a wingless bird stood in its place.

"Oh... crap," Addison hissed.

The labyrinth seemed to go on forever.

"How long is this thing, anyway?" Jewel muttered.

"If you ask me, it's too long already," Takato sighed. The group continued walking. The only lighting in the labyrinth came from torches, spaced evenly throughout the walls.

"I don't suppose it would have hurt the Guardian to have gotten better lighting in this place," Muchomon muttered.

"We can fix that, though, right, Muchomon?" Jewel smiled. Muchomon nodded.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Muchomon digivolve to... Flarerizamon!" Flarerizamon took a step forward, illuminating the small area.

"Atta girl," Jewel said happily. Henry and Takato nodded appreciatively. And then came a low growl, seemingly from all directions.

"Uh oh," Terriermon said.

"What's the status on the quarantine?" Yamaki growled. Riley and Tally furiously worked at their consoles, attempting to get an answer.

"It appears stable, for the moment. Wait-!"

"What is it?" Yamaki asked, turning.

"There's a massive energy surge coming from inside the quarantine field and it's-" The panel exploded, throwing both women against the wall.

"Riley!" Yamaki gasped. The power surge continued throughout Hypnos Towers, blowing the power grid. In the darkness, Yamaki turned to one of the aides.

"Call an ambulance, get them here! NOW!" he barked. Once the room was vacant except for Yamaki and the two unconscious Scanners, the large veiwscreen flickered to life. Two static-y eyes appeared on the screen, which was otherwise filled with snow.

"Yamaki, you fool," a voice snickered. "You will never contain them. Not completely."

"What are you? Who are you?" Yamaki cried.

"The human world will fall," the voice snickered, ignoring him entirely. "And those digital shall rule all!" Then the screen cut out, leaving Yamaki alone. He was actually afraid now.

"Kiwimon. Champion level. Great. That's just what we needed," Lee muttered, sparing a moment to look at his D-Power.

"There are too many of them, and not enough of us!" Reika cried.

"She's right! We've gotta bolt!" Alec added. Right after this, SnowGoblinmon sent one of his Bolt Strikes straight for Alec's head. Kuwagamon intercepted it.

"He didn't mean you, tusk-face!" Kuwagamon spat.

"Let's scram," Lee said.

"Dude, I was with him the first time he said that," Kazu said. The group made their escape, falling back to the club.

"Well, actually fighting them right now seems to be on the useless side of things," Addison said, collapsing in a chair behind the bar.

"Useless being the kind choice of words," Ryo added.

"What are we going to do?" Jeri asked softly.

"Right now? Our best option is to wait for Takato, Henry, and Jewel to get back," Addison sighed. "I just hope they get back soon. Otherwise, they're going to be getting back in time to help us defend the rubble that used to be the city."

"What is that?" Takato asked.

"I'm afraid to find out," Henry said.

"Offhand, I'm guessing it's a labyrinth cliché," Jewel said. She pointed to the bullheaded face that was emerging from the shadows.

Oh no! What else can go horribly wrong to the gang now? To find out how they deal with this, tune into the next episode of Digimon: Tamers All Around!


End file.
